The invention relates to a sensor having a moulded package as well as a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the invention relates to a pressure, flow or substance sensor of this type.
A sensor of this type is disclosed in US 2007/0113648 A1. It comprises a sensor chip embedded in a cuboid moulded package. A window is provided in the package for exposing a sensitive area of the chip to its surroundings. The sensor is designed to measure a parameter, namely humidity, of said surroundings.
Sensors of this type are typically mounted on printed circuit boards, and the printed circuit boards are then located in contact with the surroundings. Alternatively, the sensors are mounted in suitable holders that allow to bring them into contact with the surroundings, in which case the leads of the sensor are either connected to a circuit board located close by or they are connected to connecting wires leading to a remote circuit board.
It is desired to provide a sensor of this type that can be mounted easily for various types of applications.